hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Porthos (The Musketeers)
Porthos (Howard Charles) is one of the four eponymous protagonists of the BBC series, The Musketeers. Though fairly competive and sometimes boisterous, Porthos is loyal and protective of his fellow Musketeers. He, Athos, and Aramis befriend d'Artagnan, whom they all train in the ways of the Musketeers in order for him to join their ranks. Together, they fight for King and country. Porthos may be the son of a former slave and faces prejudice, he gets on by with the support of his friends. He is based on the character of the same name from The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. Background Porthos is one of the noblest Musketeers along with his friends with d'Artagnan, Athos and Aramis. According to the episodes, "Commodities" and "The Prodigal Father," Porthos was born to Marie-Cessette and the Marquis de Belgard). Porthos' mother died when he was very young and raised in the court of Miracles, where he was friends with Charon and Flea, who at one point had a romance with Porthos. He was made a Musketeer by Captain Treville, who felt guilty in his part for his part in Porthos and his mother's ordeal. Porthos has a strong bond with Aramis and Athos before d'Artagnan. Personality Porthos is never afraid to back down from a fight and takes any challenge. This behavior was exhibited in the first chapter and Athos' accounts of the events. He challenged a Red Guard to a card game and also went on to fight him. Porthos was the least of all disappointed when Athos used one of the pitchers to knock the Red Guard out. He later drew d'Artagnan into one in the end of episode 1. Though a reserved character, underneath, Porthos is deeply emotional about his background. Porthos was haunted by his mother's terrible sitatuation. especially when it led him to grow up in the Court of Miracles. According to Aramis, Porthos is a "little touchy" when it comes to his life in the Court of Miracles. He feels angered when it comes to slavery because his mother was once a slave and Porthos lashed out at Emile Bonnaire, a slave trader. He held his mother in the highest regards, even dismissing her former lover as his father and named his adoptive daughter after her He once never hesitated ot help a friend or fellow Musketeer in need. When Athos was imprisoned, Porthos was determined to prove his innocence. Porthos could also be understanding, as he did appear to sympathize with d'Artagnan about his father's death. Porthos was also insightful, such as warning Aramis be careful around his feelings for the Queen. Abilities Role in the Series Relationships Gallery Porthos S1 Promo2.jpg Porthos S1 promo 1.jpg DArtagnan S1 Promo.jpg Athos S1 Promo.jpg Aramis S1 promo.jpg The-Musketeers-BBC-image-the-musketeers-bbc-36503894-3227-4339.jpg The Musketeers - Cast Promotional Photos (10) FULL.jpg The Musketeers - Cast Promotional Photos (7) FULL.jpg The Musketeers - Cast Promotional Photos (6) FULL.jpg 4921010-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg 4920997-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg 4095001-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg 4094988-high-the-musketeers FULL.jpg File:S-l640.jpg Porthos S1 promo.jpg File:81fN+EmOfIL. SY445 .jpg File:Comlete first season.jpg File:Complete third season.jpg Hqdefault.jpg B18a7f53e470f23b43a7f4a7751309bd.png Athos Porthos and Aramis.jpg 308 Porthos comforting Elodie.jpg The-musketeersSeries2.jpg The Musketeers title.jpg The Boy sof the Musketeers.jpg Difference from source material Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Titular Characters Category:The Musketeers characters